Vom Traum der Freiheit
by Maia May
Summary: Jemand ist tot und jemand anderes erinnert sich. Ich hasse Summaries, bitte lests trotzdem :o)!


Vom Traum der Freiheit  
  
Disclaimer: blabla, wisst ihr doch alle, nix meins, alles J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
  
Mal wieder eine Geschichte, die meinem kranken Hirn entsprungen ist :o). Falls jemandem etwas bekannt vorkommt, das Geschehen gibt's in vielen Geschichten, kann also sein, dass einiges sich ähnlich anhört.  
  
Viel Spass,  
  
Maia  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ich öffne die Augen.  
  
Wieso überhaupt? Egal, was sich dort abspielt, ich sehe doch immer nur dein Gesicht, deine Augen, deine Haare, deine Nase und deine Lippen.  
  
Weißt du noch, jener Tag, an dem ich sagte: ich liebe dich?  
  
Du hast gelächelt und mich geküsst.  
  
Warum nur fällt mir erst heute auf, dass du nicht gesagt hast: ich liebe dich auch?  
  
Und nun? Nun ist es zu spät, denn du bist tot.  
  
Tot.  
  
Verdammt, ich hasse dieses Wort. Es ist so- endgültig.  
  
Denn du wirst nie wieder aufwachen, ich werde nie wieder in deine Augen sehen, nie wieder deine Lippen auf meinen fühlen, nie wieder dein Lachen hören, nie wieder in deinem Gesicht sehen können, dass du glücklich warst.  
  
Denn das warst du doch? Oder?  
  
Du hast es mir nie gesagt, aber ich hoffe es von ganzem Herzen.  
  
Vielleicht war es auch meine Schuld. Vielleicht war ich nicht die Richtige für dich.  
  
Doch glaub mir, ich habe dich geliebt, wahrhaft geliebt. Alles was ich wollte, war dich glücklich zu machen. Und ich werde nie erfahren, ob es mir gelungen ist.  
  
Ich könnte deinen Vater fragen. Oder deine Freunde. Aber keiner von ihnen wird es mir sagen können.  
  
Hast du dich jemals einem Menschen ganz geöffnet? Hast du es gewagt? Ja, du warst mutig, mutig und zugleich auch feige. Weil du anders sein wolltest, aber dich nicht getraut hast.  
  
Hast du es gewagt, einem Menschen deine Seele zu offenbaren? Und war ich dieser Mensch?  
  
Ich denke, ich kannte dich besser als viele anderen.  
  
Weil sie in dir nur sehen wollten, was auf den ersten Blick offensichtlich erschien.  
  
Und ich? Ich wollte mehr, wollte in deine Seele blicken.  
  
Weißt du noch, jener Tag, an dem du wissen wolltest, ob ich nur mit dir schlafen will?  
  
Und weißt du noch, was ich erwidert habe?  
  
"Ich will nicht einfach nur mit dir schlafen. Ich will dich glücklich machen."  
  
Du hast geschwiegen und den Blick von mir abgewandt, in den Himmel geschaut.  
  
Ich habe es dir nicht verübelt, wusste ich doch, dass der weite Himmel dich tief innen in deiner Seele berührt.  
  
Denn für dich war der Himmel ein Symbol der Freiheit. Und wolltest du jemals etwas anderes sein?  
  
Vielleicht noch glücklich, aber sonst?  
  
Freiheit und Glück. Die zwei Dinge, nach denen du ewig gestrebt hast.  
  
Bist du es nun? Frei? Oder warst du es zumindest?  
  
Ich war glücklich, mit dir. Und wahrscheinlich wird das Feuer, das du in mir entfacht hast, für immer brennen.  
  
Denn du hast das Eis außen herum geschmolzen und mich erglühen lassen. In Liebe zu dir.  
  
Unser Glück war kurz, aber wir haben es wenigstens erlebt.  
  
Dafür will ich dir danken. Du hast mich glücklich gemacht, wie kein anderer es je schaffen wird.  
  
Und deshalb habe ich dir alles verziehen. Alles.  
  
Dass du *sie* geheiratet hast.  
  
Dass du unsere Liebe verraten hast.  
  
Dass du dich selbst verraten hast.  
  
Es war grauenhaft damals.  
  
Ich habe dich immer verteidigt, immer und dann? Dann hab ich von deiner Hochzeit mit dieser Kleinen gelesen. Und mein Herz hat geschrieen.  
  
Wie hast du gesagt?  
  
"Du hast ein Herz aus Glas, wunderschön und zerbrechlich. Das Spiegelbild deiner selbst."  
  
Siehst du die Splitter in meinem Herz?  
  
Es ist beinahe gebrochen, als ich nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein konnte.  
  
Und dann? Dann kamen die Kommentare.  
  
"Ich habs dir doch gleich gesagt!"  
  
"Er hat nie zu dir gepasst."  
  
"Das konnte ja nichts werden!"  
  
Wie ich das hasse!  
  
Es ist mein Leben, ich treffe meine eigenen Entscheidungen. Ob sie es akzeptieren oder nicht.  
  
Danke.  
  
Danke, dass es dich gab.  
  
Weißt du eigentlich, dass keiner hier ist?  
  
Nicht einmal dein Vater. Auf der Beerdigung des eigenen Sohnes.  
  
Und auf deinen Grabstein werde ich schreiben lassen:  
  
"In Erinnerung an Draco Malfoy  
  
Fliege, mein Drache, fliege und sei frei!  
  
Die, die dich lieben, werden dich nie vergessen"  
  
Eine weiße Rose lag einsam auf der feuchten Erde, zierte das frische Grab.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Und? Wie hats euch gefallen?  
  
Zur Erklärung: Draco ist tot, Hermione erinnert sich an ihre gemeinsame Zeit und Draco war verheiratet mit einer Frau, die sein Vater ausgesucht hatte.  
  
Reviews? Büdde *liebguck*  
  
Maia 


End file.
